Save Me
by Moonlight Vampiress
Summary: So many days...so many hours. Will Neji's love be able to save Hinata from her worst enemy herself and can Neji find courage to fight his own demons. NejiHina pairing. Don't like Don't read. Please Review. i'm continuing it... same things apply...
1. at a glance

I do not own Naruto.

Forewarning: NejiHina pairing. Characters are OOC for the most part. Please review if you like it no flames please!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally another day of training done, Hinata thought. She had just gotten home and now it was time to get to work. She quickly turned on her byakugan and looked to make sure _he_ wasn't around to see where she was going. After she felt safe enough to go she jumped out her window and ran. She was already late and was probably going to get yelled at by her boss. On the way she saw Naruto and Tenten walking through one of the shops together and sighed. Hinata had given up on Naruto when she was sixteen the same day he asked her to attend their wedding. Not too long after that she began working at her new job and just stuck to her training. No one wanted her no one even cared to know where she was or who she really was, but at work that didn't matter. There everyone wanted her, adored her, and maybe even worshipped her. Turning the corner she went down a long staircase into the backdoor of a building and unfortunately her boss was there waiting.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"I had to sneak out of the house again. I'm so sorry sir."

"No matter we have a huge crowd tonight and they have all been waiting for you. Temari is still out there waiting for you to come and give her a break. NOW HURRY UP AND GET READY!"

"Yes sir."

Hinata went into the large oval shaped room and changed into her work outfit. Taking a quick look at herself in the mirror she put on her mask and went on to the stage. Today she was wearing a fishnet skirt, see-through top, and clear lace up heels and from the reactions of the men in the room she knew she had made the perfect choice in attire.

Damnit, Neji thought, Lord Hyuuga was not going to be please with this. He had had to go to the bathroom and after quickly making sure Hinata was in her room ran like hell to the nearest facility. He wasn't even in there for five minutes and by the time he came back out she was gone. Last time he had to go look for her and found her walking back to the complex at four in the morning. She seemed so distant and out of it, but put on a look of happiness out of no where. Just exactly what was her problem with him. Ever since that day at the chuunin exams she had been distant even after he apologized to her. Then one day she opened up to him and they started to become friends. He even admitted to her that he never had his first kiss and was just waiting for that one special girl.

At her sweet sixteen he had given her a necklace with a silver heart on it to symbolize how much he cared for and appreciated her. When she turned seventeen he was made her protector and promise to do what ever he could to make her feel happy and safe. Barely a month later on the other hand she had been invited to Naruto's wedding by no other than Naruto himself. She had smiled happily and promised to be there, but that night she had been in his arms crying. He wanted to take away that pain from her and make her smile that beautiful smile again, yet at the time he could do nothing but hold her. He even thought of throwing Naruto's head through a wall for making his precious angel so upset. It's not like Hinata wasn't good looking or anything and besides he thought she looked a lot better than Tenten anyway.

Now he had to go find her before anyone in the house noticed she was missing or he would be in serious trouble. He was her protector and he'd be damned if anyone hurt a hair on her head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please review. No flames Please!!!


	2. i want you to

I do not own Naruto.

A/N: Hope you like this chapter. A little more into Hinata's situation. Please Review!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata began walking home on her usual route at or around four in the morning. She had received $500 of the $1000 she made tonight and the club owner had been extremely grateful and wanted her to work later the next day. Her father wasn't going to be happy about this but then again she honestly didn't care. Working as horrible as it sounded made her feel better about herself because there no one put her down constantly. The men never knew who she was nor did they put her down, in fact in sad sick sort of way, they helped to raise her self-esteem. Someone was following her and she quickened her steps to a faster pace in order to get home before she was attacked. Who would be out this late and why would someone be following her? Fear took over as she began to almost sprint home. She kept head her head down and clutched herr work bag to herself.

"And where do you think you're going?" A cold but worried voice asked her from behind.

Her heart stopped and moments later she took a deep breath. "How long have you been following me?"

"For a while now...where were you?"

"I had to get something from Tsunade-sama." She said her eyes looking towards the ground.

"Oh really? I just came from there and I didn't see you."

"uh...you must have just missed me or something..."

"Did I really?"

Damnit! He knew she was lying. How the hell was he supposed to get out of this one?

"Don't worry about coming up with an excuse. I was just worried about you."

This response surprised her and she couldn't help herself and started to cry.

"I'm so sorry. Please don't be mad at me. I just can't tell you what's going on right now. Will you trust me anyway?"

"I'm not mad at you Hinata. I'm just worried about you. You've been acting very strange, but no matter let's just get you home."

At home Hinata bid her cousin goodnight and went into her room. Unfortunately, she needed more of an escape than the dancing gave her. She had asked how the other girl dealt with all her problems on more than one occasion until finally she gave her an answer.

_"How do you deal with all your problems?"_

_"Sometimes I just let myself go."_

_"Let yourself go?"_

_"Yeah." The other girl dropped her genjutsu and showed her to small cuts on her arm. Then she handed Hinata a small bag with some things she mixed together from the forest. " It's supposed to help you heal and it boosts your chakra levels_. _On the other hand if you take too much of it then it will put you to sleep. Take it but be careful it is extremely addictive."_

_Hinata stood there for a moment and thought about it. She'd hate to become dependent on something but then again she just couldn't handle the fact that her family treated her garbage day in and day out. She had in fact taken the substance with her and the very next day right before training with her father she took it and almost defeated him for once. Needless to say he was impressed with her at least for the moment. Then he told her he'd be choosing a husband for her soon and she should be prepared to accept her new role as head of the Hyuuga clan. After work that evening she went to her room and took more of the stuff and pulled out a small kunai placing the small cuts barely inches apart on her arm._

Everyday since then she had performed the same ritual after work and cried.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji heard her crying and desperately wanted to go help her. She was in trouble he knew it but he had no idea how to help her. She stayed out late and every night he found her with a blank distant look in her eyes. Tears started to form in his eyes, he had to find some way to help her before she destroyed herself. He took out the picture of them two on her sixteenth birthday. She was such a good person and no matter what he did to her she still stayed by his side. He would make it up to her and make her smile again if it was the last thing she did.


	3. i'll save you neji

I do not own Naruto, but I do love the Hyuugacest.

A/N: Hope you enjoy! The other girl in the last chapter was indeed Temari. Please Review. If you do not like NEJIHINA then don't read this.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata forced herself to get up early the next morning and make breakfast for everyone. She had another training session with her father and didn't want to go to it without eating. Hanabi came down first and quickly grabbed her food to go. Next was her father who told her to be at the Hyuuga training ground no later than 9:30 am and last of course was Neji. He looked at her as if trying to figure out whether or not she was actually ok. She seemed happy enough and even put a bit of extra food in his lunch for the day. She smiled a smile that held more sadness than joy and finished up her breakfast then got herself to ready to go.

"Neji...I know you're there please don't come find me tonight...i promise i'll be safe."

"As you wish Hinata-sama, just promise me one thing..."

"What is it, niisan?"

"Promise me that you will tell me everything that's going on one day."

"I promise." Then she was off to train with her father taking some more of that substance on her way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on that day Hiashi was sitting in his office after his training session with Hinata. She had improved and though he'd never tell her he was impressed. She now showed enough promise to become the Hyuuga heir. He had been thinking to change the heir over to Hanabi since she had the first impression of being stronger than the elder sister, but no longer. Hinata showed that she was good enough to be the heir and now was the perfect time to choose a husband for her. There were many candidates to choose from, but he knew exactly who he wanted to be Hinata's mate. He summoned the young man to his office.

"Neji, you will marry Hinata no ifs, ands, or buts about it. Is that understood?"

"Yes Hiashi-sama"

"Now go and tell Hinata. Then I want to see you both here in two weeks to discuss the deals of this arrangement."

"Yes Hiashi-sama." And with that Neji left the office. He was torn in two. He hated being forced into a marriage to Hinata as another sign that the main branch controls his life, but he loved the idea of being married to Hinata. He found her in a small coffee shop with Tenten, Sakura, and Ino.

"What's up, Neji?", said Ino as she saw him come in.

"Hinata you're getting married!", he said full of excitement.

"What?!?" Hinata exclaimed. "To who?!"

"To me. You're father wants us to meet with him two weeks from now to discuss the arrangement."

"Are you serious, niisan that's great!!" Hinata flashed him a big huge smile and went to hug him. Neji was a little surprised by the sudden PDA but accepted it warmly. Finally they would be together and just maybe things were starting to look up for him.

Hinata was summoned to Hiashi's office as she was preparing to go to work that day. She walked in the large oval room and sat in front of his desk.

"Yes, father?"

"I assume you heard of the arrangement?"

"Yes father."

"Do you have any objections?

"No"

"Then you won't have any objection to Neji being put under the curse seal for an hour a day so he doesn't forget his place?"

"What?!?"

"That is part of the arrangement. Me and the other elders figured it was the best thing to do as we are allowing him to marry into the main house."

"You can't do that to him! Why, father?

"He is still from the branch house and must be reminded of that fact especially since he is marrying the heir. You have no choice in this matter. Now leave."

Hinata left feeling defeated. Neji was so happy when he came to tell her the good news and now this. Why couldn't things be super happy for them ever? Why? Why? She ran to the place she used to go before the cutting and dancing. It was a small room where she had found the hidden diary of some mysterious Hyuuga. The stories in there made her want to laugh and cry all at the same time but she felt at her best when she was here. She would figure out a way to save Neji if it was the last thing she did. She opened the book and a samll piece of paper fell out.

_Look in the place you found this and you'll be able to control the Hyuuga._

Where had this note come from? It didn't matter if she could completely control Hyuuga then Neji wouldn't have to go through all of this torture. She looked in the place where she had found the diary and found a note explaining how to remove, place and activate the curse seal. She looked at it and began practicing the hand signs to do it. Finally a way to save Neji, too bad she couldn't save herself. She ran to her room. Damnit! Shikamaru was going to be so pissed at her for being late again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji was at home when his phone rang. He turned on the light in his room put down the tissues he was using.

"Hello Neji!"

"Hi Lee what do you want?"

"Come out with me. It's only natural that we celebrate you going into marriage. It's almost like the perfect vision of youth and happiness!"

Neji started laughing uncontrollably and this both scared and confused Lee.

"Neji are you ok?"

"Huh? yeah i'll go it'll be fun!"

Neji met up with him outside of the Hyuuga compound and they began their way to some late night club.

"Where are we going?"

"Only the best night club in town. The girls there are super hott!!!!!!!!"

"Ok."

They made their way to the club going into the underground passage way and giving the bouncer the secret code to get in. In the club they met up with Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade (who was passed out at the bar asking for more drinks). Then they saw the people whom Lee had apparently invited for a bacheleor party. Naruto, Sasuke, Shino, Gai and Kiba were waiting for them.

"Hey Neji! Come on over! Congrats on the wedding!"

The announcer came on ready to introduce the women.

"Congratulations Neji Hyuuga on your engagement! Now introducing for our starting entertainment : The Blue Mystic!"

A young girl came out with long blue hair, a mask, and a red lacy teddy within moments she began to dance. Neji was captivated by her and wanted to come back to see her as often as possible. The thought of Hinata came into his mind but he quickly put it aside no way this girl could be her.

"Hey" Lee called out "Come give this guy a lap dance. He's getting married."

The girl looked their way and fell over claiming that she was sick. She gave $2,000 to Shikamaru and asked to leave early. He granted her wish and told her she needed to work tommorrow and make up the hours. She accepted and headed on her way home, besides she had a mission to complete tonight.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At home she snuck into her father's room as well as the other elders and performed the hand signs needed to mark people with the curse seal. As soon as Neji came home and fell asleep she removed his. Finally he would be free and no one could stop him from being happy.

Morning came around and her and Neji were called into a meeting of the council to discuss a very important matter...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know it seems like it is coming to an end but it isn't. I have quite a few more plotlines i want to run. Please Review!


	4. in control

I do not own Naruto.

A/N: hope everyone likes my new chapter...haha Hiashi has a curse mark...hahahahahahahahaha

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A self-assured Hinata and a slightly nervous Neji made their way into the meeting hall. All of the main house members were wearing bandages around their foreheads. Hinata smirked and calmly walked up to her father with no fear in her eyes. For once in her life she was sure this was what she wanted to do and that she would not regret it. Neji, who had put his bandages on so as to not tell of Hinata's treachery, stood calmly by his fiancee's side.

"Members of the main house. We have had a terrible curse placed upon us in which none of us could remove. This is not the normal curse mark placed upon the heads of the branch house and we we'll see to it that whoever has done this to us is punished."

The other elders cheered in applause and everyone seemed to be glaring at the soon to be married couple. Neji shifted his weight uneasily as the air changed to one of malice.

"Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Neji you two have been charged with this heinous crime by a more trustworthy Hyuuga. She has come forth and told us of how you placed this mark upon us. How do you plead?"

"We are in-", Neji started to say but was cut off by Hinata.

"No, Neji do not lie. Father, I alone was responsible for this act. I will not stand by and allow you to harm niisan for your foolish clan rules. Today I'm taking over and there will be a change in the Hyuuga from now on."

"How dare you! You little spoiled child! Your mother would have never done anything like this! You'll pay for this but first you will watch Neji suffer for your mistake."

Hinata cringed at the mention of her mother, but quickly regained her composure smiling at Neji who smiled back with encouragement. Hiashi went to activate the curse seal on Neji and found it didn't work.

"What the hell is going on? Why is the activation jutsu not working?"

"I don't know father", Hinata said. "Why don't I try it?"

Hinata did the activation jutsu and her father fell to the floor in pain screaming. The other elders started to launch an attack against the heiress forcing Neji to use the heavenly spin to save her. She looked back and signaled for him to stop. He looked at her worry crossing his innocent features, but by one nod of her head he subsided. Hinata released her father from the activation just long enough to do a combination activation. A great number of elders fell while others stayed behind in the far corners of the room. She released it and ordered everyone back to their seats as she addressed the council.

"Now for too long I have witnessed the horrible treatment of the branch family and finally one of them was given a true chance at happiness. Though Neji is not the only caged bird within these walls, you were planning to harm him for what purpose? To uphold a law that no longer makes sense? From now on I am the sole commander of the Hyuuga clan and Neji will be by my side."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours passed and finally a decision was reached. Tired Hinata went to her room and slept a few hours before work. She was exhausted and she had to report to work extra early to make up for all the time she missed. She got up and it was already early evening, grabbing her bag she headed towards the door.

"Hinata, where are you going?"

"I'll be back Neji." She said and ran away. Neji watched as she descended down the hallway out of his reach. _Just be careful, Hinata I'm always here for you,_ he thought.

He gathered his things and made his way to the club Lee took him to the other night. He chose a table in the back and watched as the blue haired girl captivated him with her beauty and dancing once more.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: yeah i know it's shorter than the last chapter. Well what did you think? I'll update as soon as I can.


	5. unforseen betrayal

I do not own Naruto.

Makokam: haha i won't tell you what Neji will do...hahahahahahahahahahahahaha

A/N: Hope you enjoy!!! Please Review!!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Another long night at work,_ Hinata thought as she cleaned up her work area and headed home. It had been such an eventful day with the fight at the Hyuuga house and all. First of all the main house had to act like one family and their curse marks weren't being removed. The branch family was taught the activation jutsu to the main branch just like the main branch knew the activation to the branch family. The Hyuuga traitor was to be brought to trial before Hinata, so she was able to catch the traitor off guard and formally confront him or her on betraying her. It would turn out to be another really long day.

Hinata was walking through the alley on her way to the Hyuuga compound when she stopped suddenly. Just ahead of her was Neji seemingly sneaking back into the house as well. Hinata frowned, where was he this late at night? Maybe he had a mission or something small to do or just decided to take a walk. Wait...What if he was with another girl? She hoped not since after all she made him second in command at the Hyuuga household along side her. She looked at her watch and saw that it was five minutes to six in the morning...damnit...she would only be able to get three hours of sleep before the meeting.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had been so much more beautiful and artistic than the other day and he enjoyed her dancing. He planned to only stay a little while, but something about her was just too captivating. He wanted her and lusted for her but his heart belonged to Hinata and only her, hopefully. Only moments after he entered his bedroom did he hear Hinata shut hers. He turned on his byakugan and saw that she was laying down ready to sleep. He should get some sleep as well especially since Hinata and him had to deal with the Hyuuga traitor sometime around nine in the morning.

His dreams were filled with thoughts of the Blue Mystic and wondered if Hinata would hate it if he wanted to court her. Hinata would probably be devastated since she has done so much to make his life better, and besides he loved her so much and he hoped his little obsession wouldn't hurt her at all.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The alarm clock was blaring on Hinata's night table and she grudgingly got up. It was eight forty five and she had to be in the meeting hall in fifteen minutes. She ran into her bathroom washed up and dressed in a simple white kimono. It was time to address the clan and meet the person who betrayed her. First, she stopped at Neji's door since it was next to hers and knocked lightly.

"Are you ready Neji?

"Yes Hinata. I'm coming out right now."

Neji came out also dressed in white and the two proceeded to the meeting hall. Already both sides of the Hyuuga concil had gathered and they took their place at the head of the council. A young man in his twenties stood up and addressed everyone by reading the paper in his hand.

"Hinata-sama and Neji-sama (Neji smiled inwardly when his name was said) we are here today because someone has betrayed the trust of Hinata-sama. Will someone please bring the traitor forward."

A young girl in a black kimono was brought to the front of the room and everyone just stared. Hinata looked as if she was going to cry and Neji just had a blank expression on his face. The young man once again began to read from his paper.

"Hyuuga Hanabi, you stand accused of betraying the trust of the honorable Hyuuga Hinata. You informed the old Hyuuga council of Hinata's plan to reunite the Hyuuga's under such strict guidelines. You tried to expose Hinata-sama and get her punished for treachery for her actions. Do you disagree with any of these charges?"

"No", said Hanabi as she shifted her weight uneasily. She never thought her sister would become the head of the clan and now she was probably going to be made an example for the others.

"You may now speak and tell us why you have done this.", Hinata said in an unusually cold voice. Hanabi swallowed the air caught in her throat as she tried to think of something to say.

"You always had everything sis. Even if we treated you like nothing you were still probably going to be heir and then I would've had to been branded with the curse mark, and I wasn't going to allow that to happen. Then you took away the one person that I wanted: Neji."

Hinata's eyes shifted slightly and she was about to talk when Neji cut her off.

"So Hanabi instead of coming to me with this you decided to go and tell everyone what Hinata did to try and discredit her? Because of course that would have made me love you since you were trying to destroy the person that I love. Is this correct?", Neji said malice dripping from each and every word. Hanabi turned a deep shade of red and nodded slowly.

"Well Hanabi you have betrayed me and for that you must be punished. The curse seal put on main house members will now be added to you. You didn't receive one because you are my sister, but now things have changed. You have betrayed the trust of the Hyuuga leader. You will also be subject to 150 lashes and put into isolation with just toast, jam, and water to eat for the next three days. Let this be a warning to all other Hyuuga household members."

Everyone stared at her and then stood as Hinata and Neji left the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside in the corridor, Hinata turned to Neji and smiled at the screams of Hanabi getting her lashes.

"How long?"

"What do you mean Hinata?"

"How long have you loved me?"

"Ever since I can remember."

"I see."

"Hinata --"

"We will talk later Neji for now I must go do something ok?"

"Yes Hinata"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata went into her room and took out her kit. She need the extra chakra boost to put the curse seal of the main family on to Hanabi. She took half of the bag and then turned on Konoha FM as she took out her bloodied kunai. She started crying and silently whispering to herself about how horrible she was for putting her own sister through that torment. She cut herself again and again allowing the blood to freely flow on to her floor. Now she knew that Neji loved her just not what to do about it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What's going on with her? Neji thought as he hurried along the corridor to his room. He stopped short hearing the crying coming from Hinata's room and stood in front of the door wondering whether or not to go in. A small slightly muffled scream arose from her and he decided not to debate it any longer. He threw open the door and he felt himself scream.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: well did you like it? if so please review...


	6. Closer to My Secret

I unfortunately still do not own Naruto.

A/N: This chapter is going to be a little more revealing but not too much i like to try and keep people guessing...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji stepped in the room and glanced down at the pool of blood on the floor. Hinata stared up at him with wide open eyes as if she were afraid to speak or say anything. He ran to her holding her and asking her if she was ok and why she hadn't called for him. She just placed herself in his arms and cried until she started to fall asleep. He placed her in the bed and tried to decided what to do with the dead shinobi on the floor. How could he not sense that someone was here to harm Hinata? Why hadn't he just come in before her innocent hands were forced to kill another? Neji picked up the body and turned it around to see that is was one of the old branch family members. He froze unable to move an inch not too sure on what he should do. Someone from the family he was raised with decided to kill Hinata, but for what reason since she had given them as much power as the main family. Why?

Hinata woke up several hours later and prepared to go off to work. She had been having nightmares about the fact that she killed someone to cover up her secret. If Neji would have found out that she cut herself he'd never leave her alone again. Hinata's thoughts wandered to the fact that Neji had told her how long he has loved her and she blushed a little. He had been so sweet to her lately and she couldn't ask for more. Her next order of business was to plan their wedding and honeymoon, but she didn't want to worry about that right now. Neji loved her and that was all that mattered at the moment. She left to go to work bumping into Neji on the way. She looked at him puzzled and confused as to where he'd be going this late.

"Hey Neji. Where are you going?"

"Just out Hinata-sama still want me to wait up for you?"

"No that's ok. Don't worry about it. I will probably be out late."

"Yeah so will I sorry maybe next time." Neji gave her a small smile and then left. Hinata sighed Neji meant so much to her she was so happy to have him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the entrance to the club Neji caught a small glimpse of her as she entered the back door and suddenly got the strange urge to follow. She was almost dressed her mask in place when there was a sudden knock at the door. She threw on the blue and silver see-through bra and opened the door to see Neji standing there. She gasped and turned away unwillingly letting him into her room.

She didn't have to go on for another forty-five minutes, but having Neji here was really weird. Why the hell was he here in her dressing room?

He crossed the room and pulled her into her arms. She gasped again and tried to move away.

"shhh...don't run away...just relax." Neji said slowly sliding his hand up and down her side.

"It's ok...just...let yourself enjoy it...you're really pretty...", he said moments before he shared his first kiss with her.

It was strange since she seemed as unprepared for it as he was. Yet he loved it kissing every part of her that she allowed him to.

Another knock sounded on the door and Shikamaru walked in and saw the two together. Catching a glance from Hinata he addressed her as the Blue Mystic and told her to go do her number with Temari. She smiled and left as the club owner turned towards Neji.

"Hey Neji, i was wondering if i can get your help on tuesday nights here. I am instituting a ladies night and I have asked a couple guys to help me out here. I take half of the money made and I'm a pretty good boss all the free drinks you want."

"Will I get to see her again?"

"You might know her if you think hard enough. Yes you will just make sure that there is nothing going on when its time for a show. If you're that interested you maybe could do a number with her for wednesday couples nights."

"Ok I think I'll do it. When do you need me here?"

"Around eleven in the evening. Here is $500 go down to the men and women's lingerie boutique run by Sakura. She knows me and will be more than able to help you out. She also has masks there so feel free to get a few. Then come back and enjoy the show."

"Thanks Shikamaru! I'll be back soon."

Neji walked over to a large blinking sign that said "Sakura's One- of- a- Kind Lingerie! Open 24hrs." It was the shop her and Lee owned. Neji stopped when a scary picture of Lee in silky pajama bottoms popped into his head, maybe he needed more sleep.

He went into the shop and saw Sakura almost immediately.

"Neji what's up? Congrats on the wedding! What can I do for you?"

"Uh...Shikamaru sent me here to get some...uh...lingerie for me to help out with ladies night and couples night."

"Oh cool so you're going to work there too...awesome."

"Too..what do you mean?" Sakura stopped and instantly realized that Neji did not know Hinata's secret.

"Oh nothing I just supply the lingerie for the dancers. It's so fun!", she covered quickly

By the end of the trip Neji had six different pairs of sexy boxers, dissolvable underwear, and four different masks. He ran back over to the show and was just in time to see the Blue Mystic dancing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He arrived at home moments before Hinata and quickly threw his work clothes in his closet. He turned on the byakugan and saw her in her room. He smiled and closed his eyes thinking of the Blue Mystic. He heard a knock at the door and turned on his byakugan again to see who it was then deactivated it once he realized it was Hinata. He told her to come in and he lost his breath to what he saw when she entered. Hinata was before him dressed in a lacy white teddy and before he could react was on top of him kissing him. At first he just let her do what she was doing and then fell into the kiss with her. Hinata's hands began roaming all over Neji's body taking off his nightshirt, kissing every place she came to. Neji started moving his hands up and down Hinata's breasts, pulling her down into a kiss. His tongue explored every delicious crevice of her mouth, nipping at her lips and squeezing her as the kiss intensifies. Hinata moaned slightly as she moved down, slowly taking his boxers with her. Her mouth enclosed over him and she started sucking slowly adding more pressure as she went along. Neji gasped wide eyed and pulled Hinata's head up to kiss her right before he flipped her on to her back.

"Hinata please tell me that you love me."

"I love you neji."

"Oh gosh Hinata... I've waited so long to hear those words from you. I am sorry that I have to hurt you this one last time."

Neji shifted slightly and then pushed himself inside Hinata's entrance. She screamed slightly and started rocking her hips to match Neji's movements. The sun started to rise as they completely lost themselves in each other falling asleep in each others arms moments later.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: did you enjoy? hope so...please review...also that sex scene will be explained in the next chapter...


	7. Separate Memories Hinata?

I once again do not own Naruto.

A/N: sorry this took so long...school sucks...lol...no but seriously i'm so sleepy its horrible...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata awoke the next morning to a sleeping Neji and thought she was going to die. Judging on the lack of clothes and the slightly blood-stained sheets she knew she had in fact slept with him. A knock sounded at the door and she immediately told them to go away because she was attending to wounds on the sleeping shinobi next to her. The person said she was just there to tell them lunch would be ready in a little bit and then left. She turned back to Neji. He looked so peaceful there and she couldn't help the small smile that graced her lips. She only wished that it could've happened under better circumstances than what had actually happened. She had in fact taken more of that substance left in the room before coming into his room last night, but she wasn't sure if that was the sole cause of losing her virginity to him since she did love him after all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Neji came into her dressing room and she had to admit it was both scary and mildly arousing at the same time. His hands were moving up her side and that kiss was more than intoxicating. He was hers only and she knew it. Nothing could have stopped the sensations she was feeling having him touch her body, except of course Shikamaru. He had interrupted them, but she was happy as to not lose her virginity in the dressing room of the club and couldn't wait for them to get back to the Hyuuga compound so he could make her feel like that again. Unfortunately when she got home she saw someone else in his bed and what they had done was more than her heart could take._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He stirred a bit the sunlight streaming into his eyes from the window. He looked over to see the other side of his bed to find it empty and the sheets cold. Was it just a dream or was Hinata really here with him last night? He frowned it seemed as though she left in a hurry and he couldn't understand why. He would've have thought that Hinata was the type of girl who would stay around until he awoke and they could spend another portion of the day in each other's arms. He got dressed in simple jeans and a t- shirt and made his way to the kitchen. There she was sitting peacefully eating a bowl mixed fresh fruit and reading one of her books. He smiled and went over to her giving her a hug. She sat back startled and moved away shifting slightly. He frowned wondering why she was suddenly moving away after what they had shared last night.

"Hinata what's wrong?", he said once again trying to hug her but she moved away.

"What do you mean Neji?", she asked a slightly cold tone to her voice.

"How did you spend such an incredible night with me and right now you act as if nothing happened?"

"I didn't spend last night with you. What do you mean?"

"But...we...had sex...don't you remember?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Did you do something to me while I was sleeping?"

"No Hinata please believe me. We shared something beautiful last night."

"I wasn't aware of anything last night...sorry. You know me Neji and you know that I want to wait until I'm married before anything like that happens. What's going on did you hit your head or something?"

"Hinata please don't do this to me. I love you. Please tell me our first time was in fact together and not with other people...please."

"I don't know Neji. I just don't know, but I do know that you will take today off from your duties to help get rid of your hallucinations."

Hinata got up and left a dumbstruck Neji sitting there gazing at her. He had to have lost his virginity to her, he just had to of. He would have known if it was anyone else.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata looked in her dresser mirror as she did her hair for work. Tonight was the first ever couple's night and she couldn't help but feel nervous. Shikamaru was having some guys help out in the club from now on and she personally did know if she was comfortable with it at all. Apparently, she was to dance with some guy known as "Nightfire" and to be honest she'd rather do another dance number with Temari. She sighed Neji seemed so sure that they had slept together, but when she went to check on him last night he was by himself. What on earth had been wrong with him this afternoon? It wasn't really like him to sleep past noon or to make up stories. He probably just had a bad dream or something maybe.

Neji sat in his room and wondered why hinata didn't remember what happened? Was he dreaming or was it another sick twist of fate and he had slept with someone else? No it was her and he was going to help her remember it no matter what. He grabbed his clothes and headed off to work, at least he'd get to see the Blue Mystic again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hinata you're on in five minutes."

Hinata nodded and quickly put the finishing touches on her outfit and make-up. He called her that again. He had once again called her Hinata. She sat there contemplating the various reasons why he thought she was Hinata and then left to go on stage. One day she hoped he would realize that she was not Hinata, but the Blue Mystic...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: For all those who were wondering:

Why Hinata decided to take over the clan?

Why she slept with Neji?

"Why she killed someone? and others questions. it will be explained soon...I promise...


	8. Why does this happen to me?

I do not own Naruto

**WARNING: RAPE AND SOME VIOLENCE**

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen tonight we have a special treat! All of you have met the club's sexiest sweetheart The Blue Mystic and I know a lot of you have also met Nightfire. Tonight these two will perform for you and we promise it'll be a good show. The first round of drinks will be free for everyone." 

Neji came on stage first as if to give a little teaser show to the audience when hands came up from behind him and squeezed real tight. The Blue Mystic move in front of him and allow him to touch her making a few people in the front row blush and squeal with delight. The two continued their strange dance with mild kisses, licking and touching. Something about it was just so oddly erotic and yet so innocent all at once. A bucket was brought out onto the stage filled with soapy water and a small bath sponge. Hinata dipped down face in front of Neji's package and smiled. Then she moved up his body covering it in suds and water. The crowd went crazy and Shikamaru had to get his body guard to stop the parade of people trying to fight their way to the stage. Soon the act was over and the two bowed and went back towards the dressing room.

"You were really something tonight.", Neji said.

Hinata tensed at the voice. _Why did she recognize that voice? It couldn't be..._

"You weren't too bad yourself. Had to admit I was a little worried that we wouldn't have been able to put on a good show.", she said in a voice that didn't match her own in any way.

He pushed inside of her room with her and swung her around to hit the door. His lips came firmly down on to hers and even though she had begun struggling a bit when he held her there she stopped trying to move. The Blue Mystic had haunted his dreams for many nights even when he was in bed with Hinata that he just had to have her. He began nibbling on her neck and removed the black and diamond bra she was wearing. Just as his hand found her breast he was pushed away and asked to leave the dressing room. He reluctantly agreed and went to his own dressing room to grab his stuff and go.

* * *

Hinata sat on her bed and wondered why she had even cared anymore. Tsunade had been trying to help her and she just couldn't keep it under control at all. She had cleaned out her closet this morning to find a strange piece of paper in her handwriting. Then a bunch of images came streaming back to her as if they had been lost for quite sometime now. 

_There she was and it was quiet. Neji was so much better than she could hope to be and yet not. She didn't want him to have to be subjected to torture like that. She honestly had no other choice, but to take over the Hyuuga clan. Everytime her father mentioned it she knew she didn't want, not the responsibilties, not anything. Neji had to be saved though, he had been so happy when he found out that they were getting married she couldn't let that happen. She remembered when she found that scroll with the secrets of the curse seal on it. It took a good amount of time and more of that chakra inducing drug than she could have ever handled. She needed a good alibi and he was it. She could pass it off as training or something and the council they would never know what she did. It was early in the morning she had to hurry because if not this would all be in vain. Every main house member had to be branded with the new curse mark that way they couldn't hurt him. Every room every person was branded except for Hanabi. Seeing her sister just laying there, knowing she'd have to be branded when Hinata became head of the clan she just couldn't bring herself to do it. This was too much already and her body felt as though it were being tortured to the brim with the extent of chakra she was using. One more task just one...She needed to free Neji from his cage she wanted to free him. She went into his room and performed the seal finally he was free he wasn't bound to her anymore, yet she got the strangest notion that he wanted to stay with her. Maybe she was just dreaming it or maybe his feelings for her had developed that strongly she wasn't sure..._

A knock sounded on the door and she was pulled out of her thoughts. Who would be coming to her at this hour? She quickly checked to make sure her emotions were under control and invited whoever inside.

"I saw you dancing tonight Hinata", came the drunken voice from the shadows.

"W- W- What are you doing here?"

"It was just so mesmerizing to see you dancing. I've seen your mother do it before."

"P-P-P-Please leave. I- I don't want any trouble tonight."

"Oh, but why would it be any trouble to you?"

He moved over to the bed and began touching her all over. She begged and pleaded with him to stop but judging on the smell of alcohol on his clothes and hair she knew he wouldn't. His lips roughly came down on hers causing small bruises on her lips.

"Stop...please...you don't know what you're doing..."

He stopped and looked at her for a moment as if seriously contemplating what she said.

"No I do know what I'm doing my lovely Hinata. Just calm down it will all be over shortly."

"No please stop...why...why...why..."

"You're such a wonderful dancer...I knew it was you as soon as I saw you."

He started moving his hands up her nightgown trying to relax her as she cringed under his touch. His hands found their way to her breast teasing the small peak under her clothes. She began crying begging him to stop and pushing him away. The reaction received was anger as he held down her hands causing small bruises on her wrist.

"Hinata...my lovely Hinata...your body feels even better than I expected...Hinata...Hinata...", he kept whispering over and over.

He kissed her again moving the thin piece of fabric up over her head exposing her completely to him. Biting down on one of her thighs, he pushed a finger inside her making her scream in pure terror.

"Don't worry my little angel it will all be over soon..."

He moved up to her face kissing her again before he pushed inside her. She couldn't stand it, screaming out in pain begging him to take his hands off of her. How could she allow this to happen? How could she the head of the Hyuuga clan allow this to happen to her? She screamed again hoping that someone would come to help her and soon. Her attacker didn't seem to mind as he kept going and going. She could feel herself being bruised from her legs her body numbing from the waist down. He pulled out allow the essence of himself to fall on her.

"See you in the morning my wonderful daughter."

Hinata sat there numb to everything wishing that she could die and down the hallway Hanabi was in her room plotting revenge on Hinata since everyone seemed to only want her.

* * *

Neji came home and went to find his lovely Hinata laying in her room naked. he slipped a finger between her legs and pulled his hand back to slap her. She looked up at him surprised and scared to say anything.

"So I'm not enough for you and you just _had_ to go find someone else didn't you!", he screamed in anger.

"N-No N-Neji P-Please it wasn't like that..."

"Oh?", he said eyebrows raised. "So what was it like?"

"H-He hurt me...a-an-and I-"

"Save it for someone who cares Hinata...I can't believe this I'm in love with a whore..."

"Neji please don't say that", Hinata whispered tears coming down her face.

"Why? it's true...Hinata, I never expected this from you...I thought you loved me..."

"I do Neji...please don't do this...I'm just too ashamed to tell you"

"What's there to tell? Honestly Hinata I just don't know if I can trust you anymore." He turned around and walked out of the room leaving Hinata there to cry by herself until she fell asleep.

How could she do that to him after everything they shared? He hoped that there was a really good reason for this as a tear fell down his cheek.

* * *

A/N: Yeah I know I was bored...tell me if you like it...don't worry Neji won't be mad at her for too long at least about this anyway...

* * *


	9. If only you loved me

I do not own Naruto.

Sorry this took so long...please enjoy...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata didn't come out her room for the next couple of days. She wanted to go and do something to make Neji feel better, but she couldn't find a way to do it. She could still feel the pain where he had hit her and so much more deep inside.

_Neji came home and went to find his lovely Hinata laying in her room naked. he slipped a finger between her legs and pulled his hand back to slap her. She looked up at him surprised and scared to say anything. _

_"So I'm not enough for you and you just had to go find someone else didn't you!", he screamed in anger._

_"N-No N-Neji P-Please it wasn't like that..."_

_"Oh?", he said eyebrows raised. "So what was it like?"_

_"H-He hurt me...a-an-and I-"_

_"Save it for someone who cares Hinata...I can't believe this I'm in love with a whore..."_

_"Neji please don't say that", Hinata whispered tears coming down her face._

_"Why? it's true...Hinata, I never expected this from you...I thought you loved me..."_

_"I do Neji...please don't do this...I'm just too ashamed to tell you"_

_"What's there to tell? Honestly Hinata I just don't know if I can trust you anymore." He turned around and walked out of the room leaving Hinata there to cry by herself until she fell asleep._

_How could she do that to him after everything they shared? He hoped that there was a really good reason for this as a tear fell down his cheek._

He hated her again just like at the chuunin exams and she couldn't stand that. He would have to learn to trust her again and she would have to learn to be more open and honest with him as well. Hinata sat on her bed overlooking the birds that were flying just outside her window. So is this what it feels like to have your heart broken she thought. I can't take this anymore. I need it to end and end soon. I will declare that if anything happens to me that Neji will be the clan head. Then everyone will be happy without me the failure of the Hyuuga clan. Hinata kept the thoughts in her head going on over and over again without any means of escaping the inevitable truth of the situation. She called in her personal hand maiden to alert Neji and the council that there will be a meeting and attendance is mandatory.

* * *

She approached the council and took a deep breath to calm her nerves on what she was about to do. Neji stood off to the side of her never once looking at her face. _I wish things didn't have to be this way. Neji please be happy after this, _she thought. 

"Members of the Hyuuga council. I have been orderd to go on a dangerous mission. Neji will take over as head of the council should anything happen to me and in my absence. Is there anyone who wishes to defy me on this matter? Also Hyuuga Hiashi you shall meet me in my office for punishment due to the crime you committed against me. The meeting is over unless Neji would like to say a few words."

Neji looked around and cleared his throat.

"In Hinata's absence I expect no less respect than what you have given her. We have discussed the punishments that will be administered if someone chooses to be foolish enough to go against the head of the clan. Anything that can and will be considered treason will be dealt with severly and that includes not listening to me or following the clan rules."

Neji quit talking and everyone started to leave the meeting. Hiashi sat there with an odd expression on his face before catching Hinata's glare and going to her office where he'd receive his punishment. Hinata made her way to the end of the meeting hall when Neji stopped her.

"Hinata. What did you mean when you said that Hiashi committed a crime against you?"

"What does it matter Neji didn't you already say that I was nothing but a whore?", she looked at him with a cool calm look.

He cringed. "Hinata I don't know what to think. I came home and you were laying there and it was clearly evident that you had sex recently."

"So automatically I must be a whore for that? Even if you didn't hear what I had to say? I have no time for this. I have to go and administer Hiashi's punishment. You are dismissed.", she said in a low, cruel, harsh, voice.

* * *

Neji just sat back not wanting to believe that she had been that cold to him. When had she became like this? What happened that she didn't want him to know. He sat on the floor immersed in his own thoughts about that night. 

_He came home tired from work. The Blue Mystic had left a few hours before he did and it had been stressful. Being a stripper isn't as easy as it seemed for everyone. _

_He heard a noise just as he was entering the compound. Hinata?, he thought, and race up to her room only to find her laying there naked and the strange aroma of sex in the air. How could she do that to him? He wanted to believe that she was in love with him and that she'd never hurt him like that, yet the evidence was all there._

_He hit her and yelled at her, calling her names and everything, but something made him uneasy. Maybe something did happen to her and he was just being an insensitive, jealous asshole._

_"H-He hurt me...a-an-and I-"_

_He heard those words all night for the next couple of days over and over again._

_"H-He hurt me...a-an-and I-"_

_It just kept playing like a broken record and he wanted it to stop and not to plague him anymore._

Neji sat up in his place and realized that he had been dreaming yet the simple phrase still haunted him.

_"H-He hurt me...a-an-and I-"_

Suddenly Neji realized what she meant. Hiashi had raped her and she had tried to tell him, but was too ashamed because she did love him. Damnit he'd have to find her and fast.

* * *

Hinata sat in her office activating Hiashi's curse mark for six minutes. He screamed in pain and agony trying to apologize for what he did, but she didn't care. All the years of his torture and neglect, all the years he called her a failure, and then forcing himself upon her. He was going to pay big time and she could care less. She stopped sensing that there were a number of on-lookers at the outside of her door. Sighing she got up and walked out the door and everyone moved away as she passed. 

In her room, she turned on the radio and took out her kit. She hated everything and everyone in this moment and she wanted it to end soon.

"Now on Konoha FM.You requested it and here it is your number one. It's Can't Stop the Rain by Cascada!"

_ So, tell me where I went wrong  
I'm stuck inside a dream long gone_

She took the kunai and brought it to her arm. The cold steel pressing against her skin.

_ It's hard to reveal the truth  
Your love,  
Is nothing but a bitter taste_

Yet another cut was placed on her arm and she couldn't do a thing, but cry.  
_  
__ It's better if I walk away,  
Away from you_

She cut herself again and again on both arms and her legs. Just a while longer and then she could be free of the cage she had always been in.

* * *

Neji ran around searching for her. He hoped she didn't leave already he needed to apologize for the way he had acted the other night. He turned on his byakugan and spotted her in her room. He ran there not stopping for a moment and burst through the door. 

_ I can't stop the rain from fallin'  
Im drownin in these tears I cry_

He ran to her holding her in his arms, taking in the large amount of blood on the floor.

"Hinata hold on...please don't leave me...just hold on"

_ Since you left without a warning  
I face the dawn with sleepless eyes_

"Hinata please don't leave me...I wanted to apologize..."

_ No I can't go on _

_ When clouds are pushin' down on me, _

"Hinata please...I can't do this without you...stay with me..."

_ I can't stop, I can't stop the rain  
From fallin_

"Someone help me save her...Hinata just hang on I'm getting you help...please don't go...I love you... "

* * *

A/N: figured that it was definetly the best place to stop. 

The song is by Cascada and called "Can't Stop The Rain"

I don't own Naruto.

Please review and tell me what you think :)


	10. hoping for tomorrow

I do not own Naruto.

Lady Bardock: thanks for the suggestions but I think I have a good way to end it...

A/N: Hope you enjoy!!! Please Review!!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dark and cold, but yet there was voices speaking to her. Hinata, they whispered, Hinata go back home it's not time just yet. She opened her eyes; where was she? Why the hell had fate not allowed her to die? She had to since Neji would hate it if she stayed alive. She glanced around and saw nothingness and fog everywhere. A girl the mirror image of her stepped out from the shadows dressed in skimpy lingerie and others soon followed her. Hinata was confused who were these people that surrounded her and why were they so familiar. The girls all smiled and introduced themselves to her.

"Hi, I'm Hinata Hyuuga also known as the "Blue Mystic". I was created when your family belittled you so much that you want to find a place where people would praise you for your accomplishments."

"I'm known as Mimi", said a girl in a shy innocent voice. "You know Neji was wonderful in bed that night. Too bad you didn't know it was you."

"I'm Azumi. You created me when your mother died as some sort of way to replace her. Hiashi didn't realize that you would remember when he raped and killed your mother. It was I who had to punish Hiashi for what he did."

"And then there is me. I'm Himeno. I'm everything you wanted to be. I took over the Hyuuga clan. I saved Neji. I was the strength you refused to see and acknowledge in order to excel."

Hinata looked around confused as memories started to flood back to her.

_Hinata was seven years old and had just woken up from a bad dream. She got up out of her room and went to see her parent's room. The door was slightly ajar and she peered inside and saw her mother dancing. She was so beautiful and graceful. Her father came in from the other door furious at her mother for disobeying him and allowing her to stay up and watch a scary movie. Her mother told Hiashi she hated him and that she couldn't stand it when he got like this. Hiashi advanced on her and threw her down to the floor. He tore off her clothes and began to have his way with her. His hands found his way to her neck and Hinata watched as her mother died in front of her eyes._

_Hinata had been working when he came into her doorway. She loved him so much and there he was standing there. Neji... He came over and kissed her she loved it and she wanted so much more...she needed so much more than that..._

_This would be perfect she thought searching through her closet. It was both innocent and sexy at the same time. Neji would be sure to enjoy it. She slipped it on and gave Neji the best part of her she could offer._

_Everyone called her a failure and she hated it. She was stronger than they had ever dreamed of and one day they would pay for their stupidity. She would become leader of the clan no matter what._

_Hiashi came into her room. She couldn't move an inch. She needed to stop him, but the memories of what he did to her mother stopped her. What if he killed her too? _

* * *

Neji sat in Tsunade's office that afternoon. She had asked him to come and told him about Hinata. 

"Neji, she has MPD."

"MPD?"

"Yeah it means multiple personality disorder. She has had it since about seven or eight I think."

"How can I save her?"

"I don't think you can. I found highly dangerous substances in her blood. It appears she has been dependent on some sort of narcotic for quite some time. Also it appears that has not been the first time she has cut herself as I found scars of old cuts on her."

"Tsunade what all have you heard Hinata has done?"

"I don't know much and I'm sorry for that Neji."

The phone in her office rang.

"Hello Tsunade-sama. Hinata had woken up and then it appears she left the hospital...something about going to work."

"Ok I will send someone to get her."

"Tsunade what is it? What's wrong with Hinata?"

"She left and went to work."

"Work? Where??"

"She is a stripper known as the "Blue Mystic". Neji go and get her then maybe just maybe we can save her."

Neji left the office and ran to the club. How did he not know that Hinata was the stripper? It all made sense; the late nights, the lame excuses, everything. He needed to see her to tell her that everything was going to be ok.

* * *

At the club, Hinata was in her dressing room preparing to dance. This was the only thing that made her happy. If only Neji was dancing with her tonight. She glanced around and a shadow passed behind her. She was going to investigate but when she activated her byakugan she couldn't see a thing. A knock sounded at the door and she went to open it. 

Neji stared at her and she smiled.

"So you've discovered that I am the Blue Mystic then."

"Yes and Hinata I wish you would've told me."

"I couldn't I was too ashamed."

"Look I love you let's get married tommorrow and I will spend the rest of my life trying to make this all up to you."

"Oh Neji do you mean it?"

"Yeah I'll run over to the compound and tell everyone ok?"

"Yes I will be home shortly. I will tell them that this is my last night."

"I love you Hinata."

"I love you too, Neji see ya later."

Neji left after kissing her goodbye. She smiled tonight was going to be perfect.

* * *

She told Shikamaru that she was planning on leaving and went to perform her last dance on the stage. As she was giving everyone a smile and moving down to the floor a masked ninja came up from behind her and stabbed her through the stomach, twisting the blade, as her blood and her body fell into the audience. 

Neji got to the compound waking everyone up and telling them that he and Hinata were getting married tomorrow. He received equal amounts of dirty looks as well as lots of congratulations. Hiashi said ok and locked himself in his room. Neji went and laid on this bed by this time tomorrow him and Hinata would be married. He got up and went over to the bathroom to brush his teeth. A rope coiled around his neck and yanked hard snapping his neck in the process. The ninja left, but not before laughing at Neji's dead body. As they left they caught a glimpse of Hiashi's corpse hanging from the window.

* * *

The masked ninja met up with another only minutes away from the front gates of the village. 

"Did you complete it?"

"Yes. Did you complete it and get the money from Tsunade-sama?"

"Yeah. She was pleased with the mission's sucess. Now she can make an actual change in that mess of a clan."

"I love you so much..."

"I love you too..."

"And I love the look of your blood spread out over these leaves.", said a third person as Hanabi's body fell through the trees. She looked up to see Temari staring at her.

"But why Shikamaru I thought you loved me...why?"

"How could anyone love you? You're so pathetic, Hanabi."

"You won't get away with this. I will kill you."

"Oh sure you will. You could try, but doubt that's going to happen.", he said as he stepped on the knife in her back, so troublesome.

"Let's go baby...", Temari said in a semi-sexy voice.

Shikamaru took the knife out of Hanabi's back and twirled it around in his hands a bit. Then before she could react he thrust the knife into the blond's stomach.

"Why Shikamaru? Why do this to me?", she gasped staring up at him with wide eyes.

"Because I'm more of a woman than any guy will ever need and he is all mine.", the woman smiled and kissed him on the lips in front of Temari.

"But w-w-why Tsunade-sama."

"Because I want her...come on Tsunade let's go."

* * *

A/N: Guess Neji couldn't save her awww...too bad

I really liked this version of events actually it amused me...

Though now I wonder if I earned Makokam's review comment about me being the "Queen of WTF?"

lol


	11. Thinking of Mother

I unfortunately still do not own Naruto.

A/N: If you don't like my story then just leave it alone...though i admit some of the things people say amuse me...it's just a waste of time if you are saying bad stuff about their writing because they either

A.) Don't care

B.) You're not helping them to get any better...try constructive criticism and if they still don't follow...don't read it people it's that simple

Yeah that last chapter was crazy, but hey i thought it was funny...obviously i'm continuing the story so are they all dead or not?

* * *

_Hinata..._

_Hinata..._

_Hinata..._

She woke up in her room it was time for the festival and she had to get ready to go. Her mother had told her that she was needed at the fair to help her out. Hinata couldn't wait she was so excited and everyone was going to love her beautiful dress including Naruto. Her hand maiden came in and helped her into the bright blue kimono that she had picked out only five or six days before hand. Then she ran out of the room straight into her cousin Neji. He had on a simple black kimono and looked more like he was going to a funeral rather than a festival.

"Neji, how come you didn't wear all bright colors today? After all silly there is a festival going on not a funeral."

He just looked at her with that look she knew all too well.

"Bright colors are for idiots.", he said coolly and walked away from her.

"No Neji you're just being silly. Bright colors are pretty."

"Maybe for stupid little girls, but us men wear black."

She looked at him and tried her hardest not to laugh at the sight presented before her. He blushed a little at seeing her smile and held out a hand to her. She laughed and took it as the continued their way down the hall. Their hands separated as soon as they hit the next to last step on the stairs and Neji fell into place behind her. Hinata looked back and sighed. She had been told that Neji was her protector and they only shared moments like this when they were alone together. It was ok. She had a little baby crush on her cousin and he was eight a whole year older than her, yet still she looked up to him.

Her mother looked down at the two of them and smiled. She had a sneaking suspicion that they were closer than they appeared, but she also knew that at this time Hiashi would not approve of them being together even as friends. They quickly made their way to their seats and ate a light breakfast of fruit and thin pancakes. Hinata, who usually didn't eat a lot, started to sneak small amounts of food on to Neji's plate. He ate them quickly so no one would suspect what she was doing. Neji was always thankful for the extra food she gave him, but he'd never tell her that. If only they could act like friends around everyone else it would be better.

The clan had killed his father and he would hate them all forever. It was just something about Hinata that he couldn't hate. She was too innocent and pure to be subjected to all the torture he had planned for the rest of her family. Though he was kind of mean to her whenever her family was around, he tried his best to be nice to her when they were alone. Her mother sat up and cleaned off the table. She handed Neji a bag to carry saying that it was too heavy for Hinata. The festival was only a few ways down the lane and it looked like a beautiful arrangement of the freshest flowers on the road there.

Hinata stopped to pick up a flower and stuck it behind her hair. Her mother only kept talking about how pretty she looked and Neji smiled inwardly to himself. He didn't want anyone to know that he had been growing fond of her and at the same time he wanted everyone to know. Granted at this age he just thought of it as she was pretty and he liked her nothing more or less. He remembered the first day that they met and he had told his father how cute she was. It seemed only like a dream that in the four years that have passed he'd grow to hate her family.

Seven year old Hinata sat there in the festival by a couple of friends she had. Their names were Kiba, Shina, Sakura, and Naruto. On the other hand Neji was being followed by another annoying girl his age who kept trying to share her candy with him. Her name was TenTen and he thought she was annoying.

"Neji are you sure you don't want any candy?", the small girl asked in a tiny voice.

"I'm quite sure I do not want any candy."

"Will you ever have fun, Neji?"

"No, Hyuuga's aren't allowed to have fun, especially branch family members."

"Oh you're just being stupid." She said as she stuck out her tongue and went back to find her other friend Lee.

He watched her accidentally spill part of her drink on the floor. Her mother came over to her and lightly scolded her for spilling the drink and then took her over to where a small performance was being held. Neji followed as it was part of his duty to protect her. He smiled at the sight of her trying to get a flower off a nearby tree branch. He went over and as soon as her mother walked over to inspection some merchandise he grabbed it for her.

"Here Hinata this is for you."

The blue-haired girl looking as though she had just been offered a giant cupcake and smiled. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Neji.", she blushed and walk towards her mother. After that the rest of the day went fine and on the way home asked her mother if she could stay up to watch a scary movie with him.

"Don't worry mommy...Neji will protect me."

He mother laughed and agreed to it. Hinata squealed almost jumping into Neji's arm, but caught herself instantly. At home her mom made her and Neji popcorn, then went to go practice her dancing.

Hiashi came home and saw his daughter up later than her bed time and with none other than her protector. He ordered her to go to sleep and he would deal with the both of them the next day. Hinata went to her room and fell asleep almost instantly. She had horrifying images of scary monsters chasing her and went to find her mother.

She peeked into a cracked door and saw her mother dancing. She was going to go in when she heard her father come in the room from the other door.

"I told you to makesure she was in bed early tonight! Not to mention you allowed her to watch a scary movie with a branch house member! You shall be punished for disobeying me!"

"I am not going to sit here and allow you to treat me like this Hiashi! I hate you! I'm tired of this damn clan and you all together! I'm leaving!"

"You'll only leave if I let you! Do otherwise and you shall regret it!"

Her mother went towards the door and Hiashi grabbed her throwing her down on the floor. He tore off her clothes and roughly began to touch her in every place possible. His hands moving over her breasts and causing bruises to appear on her skin. She tried to push him off of her and he hit her clear across the face. Hiashi removed his clothes and while holding down her wrists he pushed into her. She screamed partially angry partially begging Hiashi to stop. He wouldn't stop though and she knew she'd just have to sit and take this torture.

"Such a lovely little whore aren't you?", Hiashi asked in an indifferent tone.

Before she could stop herself, she spit in Hiashi face screaming things like "I hate you" and "you bastard". Hiashi's hands came around her neck, he killed her, and finished having his way with her lifeless body. He looked towards the door when he was finished to see his beloved daughter Hinata who had apparently watch the whole thing. He grabbed her putting her back into bed saying that her mommy was going on a mission tomorrow and wouldn't be back for a while. He told her not to worry what she saw was what mommies and daddies do with each other and it will all be fine.

Somehow, she knew that her mother wasn't coming back. Her father had killed her and Hinata was the only one who knew.

A voice called to her from the back of her head.

"Don't worry Hinata we will punish him. We will make him pay for this."

"Who are you?", the young girl asked.

"You can call me Azumi."

* * *

A/N: Finally it's finished...hope you enjoy...please review... 


	12. I'm stronger than you think

I do not own Naruto but sometimes I dream that Neji was real...hahahaha...nope just kidding and oddly tired today...

* * *

"Hinata you need to practice more." 

"I'm tired, father." Hiashi slapped her across the face.

"No, you are lazy and disgraceful to the name of Hyuuga. You deserve to be disowned and put into the branch family with the sole duty of cooking and cooking only."

"Father, have I not improved at all?"

"Do you call that little bit of skill an improvement?! I guess considering your utter lack of any other skill it can be. I expect you to train and train hard. You must be the best. You're a Hyuuga not some common street rat."

Hinata bowed her head and sighed again.

"Yes father."

"Now I expect you to be better next time or you will not like the consequences."

"Yes."

"You are dismissed."

Hinata ran out of the training room crying while her younger sister Hanabi sat laughing in the shadows. No way could her weak and super pathetic sister become head of the clan now. Their father. as she knew from spying on him, was already planning to make her the heir and when that happened she would most definetly put Hinata in the branch house. Then Neji would be hers and they could rule the clan with an iron fist. All she had to do was to wait for the perfect opportunity and then she'd strike. It would be perfect and she will finally be able to take the clan in the direction she wanted it in.

* * *

He walked past her room and was considering walking in when he heard the sobbing. He knew Hiashi had hurt her again and again, but he didn't want it to seem like he cared. In truth he cared a lot about whether or not Hinata was ok, but he knew that if Hiashi caught it he would be assigned to help someone else. He stood there with his byakugan activated to make sure no one was anywhere in sight. Then he slowly slipped into her room and held her. She had looked up at him confused, but with one look of his eyes he silenced her and started to rock her gently. He wanted her more than he was sure that she'd ever be able to comprehend. She was his cherished object, one that he didn't want destroyed. It was her that kept him from leaving the clan and village behind to find something better and to feel like he was finally free of his cage. 

"Neji..."

"Yes Hinata."

"Why are you holding me like this? Don't you hate me?"

"I couldn't hate you."

Neji could hear footsteps coming down the hall towards her room. He quickly pushed her away saying that a shinobi never cries the way she was crying. Hinata looked up at him confused about his sudden actions and started to cry more. Why did he change all of the sudden?, she thought as she braced herself for his next insult.

"Hinata you are a disgrace to Hyuuga. I'm surprised your father even keeps you around."

"Neji, why are you saying this?"

"What's the matter Hinata? Can't handle the truth?"

"That's not true. I am stronger than you think."

"Doubtful. I'm sure a wet noodle is stronger."

"Leave Neji, I hate you." Even as those words left her lips she knew it wasn't true. She loved him and wanted him and wished for his company on more than one occasion.

He smirked and left as he saw Hanabi coming down the corridor.

"Neji coming out of Hinata's room? Oh I wonder what's going on?", Hanabi said tauntingly.

"Nothing and I advise you not to say anything else.", he said menacingly.

"Or what?", Hanabi said with a small smirk and a definite challenging tone to her voice.

"You'll just have to wait and see now wont you."

"Yeah I guess so", and she rolled her eyes and continued to her sister's room.

* * *

Hanabi went into Hinata's room because she had to inform her of their father's wishes. He wished to see her as soon as possible and if he didn't there would be consequences. Unfortunately, Hinata wasn't there and it was already 11 pm. Their father would be furious at her for leaving this late and above all else she didn't want to be the one to have to tell him that she was missing. She sighed looking around desperately before preparing herself to go and tell her father that Hinata was missing.

A loud bang erupted from the Hiashi's office only a moment later and everyone in that vicinity look towards his door.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HINATA ISN'T HERE?! I SWEAR HANABI IF YOU"RE LYING TO ME..."

"I'm not father. She really isn't home and I don't know where she is.", Hanabi cried.

"Go summon Neji to my office now!"

"Ok."

Hanabi left silently cursing her father for yelling at her like he did. She hated when he did thay since it wasn't like she was weak or something. She left going back down the corridor towards Hinata's room since Neji's was right next door. Hmmm...Neji, she thought as she just casually walked into his room. He came out of his bathroom in nothing, but a towel and Hanabi felt her jaw drop. Yes, if by some miracle that Hinata became the clan leader she would be requesting to marry him. He looked at her with a look that could have froze steel and Hanabi quickly remembered the reason she came in here in the first place.

"uh...Neji father wishes to see you in his office now...H..Hin...Hinata is missing."

If Neji's eyes held any emotion it was gone instantly from his face. He simply nodded and motioned for Hanabi to leave the room. She did madly blushing on her way out. Dammit, why did she have these feelings.

* * *

Hinata was standing on the river practicing and training to be stronger. She kicked a rock and broke it nearly in half. After a while she took a break and soon enough was joined by Shikamaru.

"Hey would you like to work at my club?"

"Depends. What kind of work is it?"

"Exotic Dancing...", he replied. This is too troublesome, he thought as he waited for her reply.

"Can I wear a mask?"

He thought about it for a moment and figured it to be a good idea.

"Sure"

"Fine. Then I will work for you."

At least I'll be accepted somewhere she thought. She watched as Shikamaru left and Neji appeared.

"Hinata", Neji said in a low voice.

"Yes"

"You need to stop running off like this."

"I know."

"Let's go home."

"Neji..."

"Yes, Hinata?"

"If I ever control the clan will you please stand by me?"

Neji considered it for a moment and then nodded a quick yes and the two continued on their way.

* * *

Later that night, her father beat her and she left his office still refusing to cry. She laid out on her bed and thought about working. She needed a name and all at once it hit her. She would be the Blue Mystic and everyone would love her. 


	13. Tsunade's problem, Shikamaru's plan

I do not own Naruto.

Sorry this took so long...please enjoy...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsuande looked at the threatening note on her desk. It seemed there would be an uprising in Konoha soon and the enemy was studying people there without them even knowing. She called her top strategist into her office to help her find a solution. Shikamaru appeared moments later and was suddenly worried about the expression that was on the Hokage's face. Usually, she just asked him here to balance her checkbook so that she made sure she had enough to gamble that month, but today she looked as though she just been told something even more terrible.

"What is it, Hokage-sama?", he asked.

"We are going to be attacked soon.", she replied and showed him the letter.

_Hokage-sama,_

_We are watching you and the people of Konoha. We will soon know all of your strengths and weakness and we will crush you. We have spies in all parts of the village and even some of the villagers themselves have agreed to help us to our victory. Enjoy your life now because soon everything you cherish will be destroyed. We are also finding the weaknesses of your allies and I promise you Tsunade this time the Hidden Leaf Village will fall._

Shikamaru read the note a few more times and then sighed.

"Well, we can't figure out who the spies are by just asking or interrogating everyone. I suggest we hold a meeting with all the ninja we know we can trust. If they have people in clans watching and so forth we need to be able to work with the people that will not by any means betray Konoha."

"How do we know who they are?", Tsunade asked.

"The one's the enemies won't expect and some the enemies will. If you have a mix of shinobi here then they can not try to destroy us since they couldn't possibly know what we are planning.", he stated as a matter-of -fact.

"Ok. I will alert Shizune immediately to get them together."

"No! Just trust me on this one."

"Ok...but I don't think..."

"Tsunade-sama haven't you noticed how Shizune isn't here today and that she keeps leaving at the oddest times?"

"Yeah, but I figured she was running errands..."

"I'm not so sure. We shall get some to follow her, then."

"Well who can we trust then?", Tsunade said.

"I have already got them in mind. They are Hanabi, Neji, and Hinata Hyuuga. Temari from the village hidden in sand. Then obvious one's that will come in later include Rock Lee, Naruto, Sasuke, Shino, Kiba, Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Gai."

"Alright, we need to set up a meeting with them at once."

"Not all together, Tsunade-sama. If we do that then the enemy will know of our plan."

"Ok. So what do you propose we do?"

"Summon Naruto into the office."

"Ok."

Moments later the blond-haired boy appeared in the office.

"What it is Hokage-sama? I was just about to go get ramen."

"This is more important Naruto. This is an S-rank mission that we need your help on."

"What is it? I do anything Hokage-sama."

"Good. You're job is to go and get Temari from the Hidden Sand Village and bring her back. Take this scroll and she will understand."

"Awww...is that it?"

"There will be more later, trust me. The fate of the leaf village is in our hands."

Naruto left and made one of his clones resemble Shikamaru as he left the office to avoid any suspicion.

"Now summon Rock Lee, Gai, Kakashi, Shino, and Kiba. This time talk so loud that people can hear it outside of this office.", said Shikamaru in a hushed tone as he was to have left with Naruto.

After the shinobi assembled in the office each of them was handed a scroll in which they were to read silently to themselves. They all read it and listen as Tsunade began to talk in a slightly louder tone about helping Shikamaru set up his new hidden strip club and to pass the word. They all nodded before Sasuke set their scrolls on fire and then they left to start spreading the word.

"Now am I to summon Neji, Hanabi, and Hinata?", Tsunade asked in quiet voice.

"No I will approach Hanabi at the academy when Naruto returns. As far as Neji and Hinata you must also approach them separately. Send word that you have and urgent matter to discuss with Neji and that Hinata must report for medical training tonight as you will be busy tomorrow on a date with Jiraiya. Also I will have Jiraiya follow Shizune and act like he is just doing things for his "research"."

"Ok. I will send word that Neji is to meet in half an hour and Hinata is to meet me at the hospital in a about four hours for the night shift."

"That will be fine, Hokage-sama."

* * *

Neji met Tsunade half an hour later and read the scroll. 

"Do you think you can do that, Neji?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"And can you be convincing?", she asked sensing Shizune outside her door.

"Yes."

"Then you will be great for the Konoha fall play. Thank you."

Neji nodded and left as he made his way pass Shizune. She gave him a quick smile and went into the Hokage's office._ So Tsunade wanted him to pretend to die in order to confuse the enemies of Konoha, how interesting_, he thought. He hoped Hinata-sama would be up to her part of the mission especially since he'd hate himself if anything ever truly happened to her.

* * *

Hinata looked around at all the people in the emergency room that night. Wow, this was sure be yet another busy night at Konoha hospital and right now she was just waiting to receive her instructions on the shift from Tsunade-sama. 

"Hello, Hinata."

"Hello, Tsunade-sama. How are you today?"

"I am fine. Please read this.", she asked as she handed the blue haired girl the scroll.

Hinata read it blushing ever so slightly at it and then sighed.

"Will you please be a part of it?"

"Yes of course...it sounds like a lovely play."

"Thank you Hinata. You are so brave to be able to handle this."

"It's no problem.", Hinata said in a hushed tone. "I will protect my friends and this village with my life."

"Now Hinata you are to tend to the patients in the ER. Sakura will be attending to patients on the others floors along with Ino and Tenten. We have all the patients that have just comeback from missions or that have been hurt in training. Are you ready?"

"Yes.", Hinata said bowing her head a little.

"Great. Now let's go!"

* * *

Naruto met up with Temari half way to Suna. Surprised to see her he immediately began to attack her.

"Who are you?", he asked.

"Temari of the Hidden Sand Village."

"How do I know it's really you?", he said to her.

"Shikamaru likes to be tickled behind his ears, cloud watching, and he has the cutest birthmark on his ass the shape of my fan.", she replied slightly annoyed

"Ok lady too much information."

"How did you know to meet me?"

"Shika and I have our form of communication."

"I don't know."

"Look Gaara got a threatening letter today and I was told to go ask the Hokage for help."

"Are you sure you're not an enemy?"

"I'm positive. Didn't Shikamaru give you the answers to that question?"

Naruto thought about it for a moment then took out a piece of paper in which Shikamaru had written down some words in case the kazekage had also received the letter. After double-checking her response and asking to see the tattoo she had on her shoulder (it says Tema and Shika forever on it), he gave her the scroll.

"I see.", she said after a moment and called the person with her to come down.

"Kankuro take this to Gaara immediately. Thank you."

Kankuro nodded and went back home towards Suna, while Temari, Naruto and "Shikamaru" made their way back to Konoha. Once there they met up at Shikamaru's place and then Naruto left for his usual breakfast ramen. The two looked at each other and hugged one another.

"I missed you.", Temari said before kissing him.

"I missed you too. I have one last thing to do before we have any type of fun, though."

Temari nodded and told him she would take a shower while he was gone. Shikamaru kissed her again and promised to be back soon, then made his way to the academy.

* * *

Hanabi was there early as usual, a habit she picked up from Neji, and waited for her class to begin. Shikamaru saw her and handed her a scroll. Once she was done reading, she simply nodded her head and handed it back to him. He left and she began to do the first thing the list told her to do in her notebook.

_I wish I had a guy as great as Shikamaru. And to think he asked me to help him pick out an engagement ring for Temari. Why doesn't anyone like me? Well, it doesn't matter, the one I truly want is Neji. Now how do I get him away from Hinata? She's always a goody-to-shoes and all. Besides, when she is heir I will be moved to the branch house and then I know Neji and I can be together..._

* * *

A/N: Well I hope you enjoy it...there is still some more to go...any questions just ask and please review... :) 


	14. traitors in konoha?

I unfortunately still do not own Naruto.

A/N: besides the fact that i obviously don't own Naruto...sorry for taking so long to update this..my computer is finally fixed...also i think i will reorganize this a bit so people can follow it better...sorry i get ideas and run with them so my story seems out of order to some people...just give me time to think on it otherwise enjoy

* * *

Shizune sat in a large field for what seemed like and hour and a half. She was waiting for her boyfriend, so that she could give him a very special envelope that told most of Konoha's primary defense plans. He had promised to be there around four and yet he hadn't shown up so far. She stared up at the sky and kept asking herself why she was still there._ Honestly_, she thought, _doesn't he understand at what cost I am is bringing this information to him. Why was he always late at some of these meetings._ A thought passed through her head. _He couldn't be cheating on me could he? I should kill that--_

_"_You're so cute when your imagination starts running away with you."

Shizune turned around to see her knight in shining armor looking down at her from a tree. He dropped down beside her and gave a a sweet, slow, passionate kiss on her lips.

"What took you so long? I've been waiting forever for you to get here. What if Tsunade realizes i'm gone?"

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you."

"I guess. It still worries me though. I mean I don't have much experience in betraying my entire village you know."

"Do you have the files?"

"Yes."

Shizune handed him the files and looked at him intently. He smiled apparently these were what he had been looking for.

"You've done well my little pet.", he said then smiled.

Shizune looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey", she whispered in his ear. "Do you have a few minutes to be with me?"

"For you always."

* * *

Later on that evening, he made his way back to where his master was waiting. He walked over to the desk his master was sitting behind and dropped the papers on to it. 

"So I see she gave you the papers, then?"

"Of course. What do you think those are?"

"I was just asking. You're also late. I assume that there were other festivities that took up time."

"Yes, sir."

"You seem very infatuated by this girl. Are you sure that she will be willing to join us when the time is right?"

"Yes. She is very interested in joining, it would seem. I wouldn't mind having her around."

The man behind the desk chuckled. "So it would seem Kabuto."

"Master, I assure you that you can believe her. And besides she is closest to Lady Tsunade."

"I know. Just keep an eye on her. She could prove to be more of an problem, than help for our mission."

"Yes."

"And Kabuto you do know that if she gets in our way that she must be immediately disposed of?"

"Yes.", Kabuto said his mind trying to grasp the fact that he may have to kill his girlfriend.

"You may leave.", the man said.

"Yes."

Orochimaru sat in behind his desk in the old wooden study._ I will have my revenge on the village hidden in the leaves once and for all._

* * *

Shizune made it back to Tsunade's office just minutes before the end of her shift. She looked inside the hokage's office and saw that Lady Tsunade was passed out at her desk. Sighing, she closed the door, grabbed her keys, and left the office. 

Tsunade opened her eyes the moment she heard the door close. She couldn't believe that her trusted friend of all these years would betray her and the village like this. She hoped Shikamaru was wrong but she knew that he wasn't.

* * *

Shikamaru looked at the building he was going to use for his part of the plan. It was going to be so troublesome running a place like this. It was in the basement, chairs had been set up all around, and a stage had been set up. He hated having to put Hinata and Temari through this but it was the only way to dim the light on the situation. As long as the enemy thought that they weren't prepared for the oncoming attack, they would have a fighting chance. He knew Shizune couldn't be trusted, but feared that others could not be trusted as well including Sasuke Uchiha.

The ninja he brought into the plan telling them virtually nothing were a few more of the ones he was investigating. He needed more answers since after all he had a hunch that things were being leaked to the enemy. Konoha's entire offense and defense had been changed when Orochimaru had attacked them and again when Tsunade became hokage. They had to be careful now, to watch every move because now in the years of peace they had been having there were more traitors in Konoha.

* * *

"Hello master", said a voice from the shadows.

"Hello. Did you bring me any useful information?"

"I think. It seems that a few of Konoha's strongest are more or less retiring, sir. Including Tsunade's number one strategist Shikamaru Nara. I don't know what to make of this, though I thought you would find this information useful in some way."

"It is useful , actually. I wonder what they are planning. It seems a bit odd for her top strategist to suddenly retire."

"Well sir. I have known him for some time and he was always sort of lazy. It seems he decided it to be to troublesome to continue to be a ninja. So we should strike now when they least expect it."

"Not yet."

"But, sir-"

"Trust me. I know Tsunade and it is not the right time."

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now i want you to watch them. Try to find out if they are planning anything and bring back any information you find useful."

"Yes, sir."


	15. The traitor has left

i do not own naruto

well this took longer than i wanted to update , but i had forgot where i wanted to take this. i believe i have that figured out now. please review.

**WARNING: MILD SEX, HYUUGACEST**

--

It had been about three weeks since the end phase of the plan was completed. Now all they had to do was wait for the attack. The remaining trusted ninja were appeared to have gone on a mission, while all the others were perceived to be dead. She and Shikamaru had appeared to be dating and he was rumored to be retired. The suspense was killing her. She kept thinking to herself and wondering why Orochimaru hasn't attacked them yet. A knock sounded at the door and Shizune walked in. Tsunade looked up and the asked the purpose of the meeting.

"My apologizes Lady Tsunade. I was wondering if there was anything you would like me to do for you."

"No, Shizune, I have finished anything important early today."

"Are you sure? Maybe I can go grab you lunch or something?"

"No that's fine. I'm waiting for someone to come back from a mission. I received a message that they will be back in about half an hour."

"May I ask who Lady Tsunade?"

"Naturally. It is Sasuke Uchiha."

"Oh? Did his mission end early?"

"Yes. Why the sudden interest in him?"

"Oh, it's nothing", Shizune blushed. "I just think he's cute."

"Wow, nothing suprises me with you Shizune. He will be back shortly would you like to go put something cute on for his return?"

"Um...yes", Shizune said looking at the floor.

"Then you must return within an hour so you can surprise him once by showing up when he's here. Now go."

Tsunade sighed and went back to the papers she was looking at. Lately Shizune had been disappearing and Tsunade had noticed some of her files missing. She hated the thought of her trusted friend and confidante betraying her but there was no one else it could be. She had been wondering how long it would take and thats when Shikamaru suggested that Sasuke might be the key to getting them to attack faster. He had told her to tell Shizune that Sasuke was to be coming and then give her a reason to leave. That way they could bring the reserve ninja units out of hiding.

* * *

Shizune left the office and after making sure she wasn't being followed went into the woods. Kabuto was supposed to meet her here and she hoped he'd hurry considering that she had a set amount of time before reporting back to Tsunade. She knew that he and Orochimaru had been awaiting Sasuke's return before beginning the attack. Orochimaru had a lot of interest in the young man and would wait until he returned to the village to attack. A figure dropped down and grabbed her around the waist kissing her neck. She gasped and turned around to give him a full on kiss and moments later broke it apart.

"Well, do you have any information for us, Shizune?"

"Yeah. Sasuke will return today."

"When?", Kabuto asked with his eyebrow slightly raised.

"In about half and hour. I must return there within an hour after Sauke is already there."

"That's good news, my little spy. I will tell Orochimaru at once."

"Ok. When it starts I'll meet you here."

"Actually, no my little one. You must come with me this time. You will join in this fight against the leaf."

Shizune nodded. "As you wish my love."

They travelled to where Orochiaru was waiting near by and gave him the news.

"Excellent", He said. "Have all head towards the hidden leaf we will attack in half an hour. Make sure they know to keep the Uchiha alive."

* * *

Neji and Hinata sat alone in their room in the basement of the Hyuuga mansion. It had taken a few days to heal their otherwise simple injuries and now they were waiting for a word from Hanabi to come out when the attack started. They had shared the room for a while now and both were silently wishing it could be over soon so they could continue on with their wedding. Neji moved closer to Hinata and started to kiss her neck gently. If they were going to be stuck here then they might as well make use of it.

He started kissing lower and lower making her squirm slightly and moan when his hand touched her breast. She looked at him and smiled devilishly. She stood up slowly removing bits and pieces of her clothing swaying her hips from side to side. Neji watched licking his lips and almost got up when Hinata's foot came down on his chest keeping him in place. He looked and smiled. His little Hinata had come a long way from the shy girl he always knew and now she was even attempting dominating him as if he'd let her. He grabbed her foot and made her fall into his arms and she look up at him with a mix of lust and excitement in her eyes.

Neji lips came crashing down on hers and she almost exploded right there and then. His hands moved up her body touching all her sweet spots. Hinata pushed her body closer to Neji's making him fall on his back. Then she climbed on top and pushed his shirt up kissing his chest taking her time to slowly swirl her tongue around his nipples. It felt so good to have Neji like this again she thought as she undid his pants. She took his member into her hands and slowly began moving it up and down watching Neji's reactions. He closed his eyes and just let her keep touching him before he placed his hands on top of hers to stop it. She looked up at her with a questioning glance and stared deep into Neji's eyes. He moved to where he could capture her lips again and kissed her. They had been on constant alert waiting for an attack that had not come yet and he didn't care as long as he had her.

He placed her flat on her back and and started to remove her clothes. She had the most amazing body he had ever seen and he had to taste her. Afterwards he placed himself at her entrance and entered slowly never stopping until he came inside his beautiful Hinata. They quickly got dressed five minutes before Hanabi cam through the door and told them the newest report. The enemy was on the move and they'd be there by nightfall. Neji and Hinata looked at each other and hoped that they would be able see each other again once this was all over.


	16. please stay with me

i do not own naruto

--

Tsunade readied the remaining leaf village army still acting on Shikamaru's plan. Every available chuunin and anbu member was placed in defensive areas around the city. Moments later an explosion was heard and signaled to her that the battle had begun. She ran out to help her village when a kunai was thrown past her head. She looked and turned towards her attacker.

"Hey Lady Tsunade.", Shizune said.

"Shizune, How could you betray our village?", Tsunade said angrily.

"Easy. Let's just say i got a better offer.", Shizune said.

"You'll pay for this.", Tsunade said and punched Shizune straight into a wall. Before the girl had time to react she slammed her into another wall.

"You betrayed your village. You betrayed my trust.", Tsunade yelled punching Shizune into the ground. Shizune was lying on the ground in a pool of her own blood. "Was it worth it?", Tsunade asked and pushed her into another wall knocking her unconscious.

Tsunade got up and began searching for Orochimaru. It was time she ended this once and for all.

--

Kabuto ran into Naruto and Rock Lee on the other side of the village.

"Hey I remember you!", Naruto yelled. "You're that guy who was travelling with that Orochimaru guy!"

"Naruto, if he was then that man is our enemy. We should prepare ourselves.", Rock Lee said.

"Alright. This time whoever you are...you're going to lose, Believe it!", Naruto yelled and charged straight after Kabuto.

Kabuto dodged the punch but not the kick Rock Lee gave him from behind him. He turned towards Rock Lee and went after him not being able to block most of the younger ninjas attacks. Rock Lee kicked him back into Naruto's rasengan. Kabuto went forward with Naruto's attack going through his stomach.

--

Neji and Hinata were fighting the enemies around their compound. Hinata took a little bit of the chakra booster before running out to fight behind Neji. They both fought side by side and nothing was able to touch them.

Hinata looked at the two enemies in front of her and behind her. She ran at one using her gentle fist technique. She was doing well when an enemy appeared behind her stabing her in the back with two swords.

"Ah", she cried out before falling and drop kicking the enemy behind her. She then stabbed him in the heart before falling over with the one sword going deeper into into her back.

Neji looked over at her on the ground and became consumed with anger. He used the Kaiten and rushed to her side not daring to remove the sword without a medic nin nearby. He used his Byakugan and saw three more enemies coming towards them. He got up an attacked all three of them at once. Shutting off all their chakra point and then stabbing them all except one which was finished off by Hanabi.

"Take her to the hospital, Neji", Hanabi said coming up with Kiba and Shino behind her.

"Are you sure?", Neji asked.

"Yes. I'm sure. Now go. We can handle this.", Hanabi said deflecting another ninja's attack.

"Alright.", Neji said. He picked up Hinata and rushed her to the hospital. _Please Hinata stay with me. I don't want to lose you again. Don't leave me._

_--_

Neji ran to the hospital stopping only long enough to Kakashi land the final blow against Orochimaru while Jiraiya and Tsunade distracted them. Sakura was already there and she took Hinata into a room. After hours of surgery, they were able to get the swords out of Hinata's back without damaging any internal organs. She was still in critical condition though and Neji kept pacing back and forth oping that Hinata would wake up soon. He never seemed to be able to protect her anymore even though he had promised himself that he always would.

_Neji was sitting in the garden and he remembered how he told his father that he thought that Hinata was cute. He kept smiling and the very girl in his thoughts had brought him a really pretty purple flower. He had smiled up at her and promised he'd protect her forever. When his father died he had taken his anger out on her and almost lost her feeling the pain in his heart once she was taken away. Neji had just kept his same old expression on his face as he angrily went back to watching the continuation of the matches. He never told anyone that the reason he was so upset was because he thought he may have lost her forever. Then when her father had attacked her he once again failed to protect her and now she was in the hospital still in critical condition. He just looked at her and hoped that she would come out of this ok. He wanted to apologize for once again failing to protect her from him, the clan, the others and herself.  
_

_--_

Hinata laid there unable to move at all really and just let her thoughts consume her.

_Hinata wanted to be with Neji, but couldn't tell him that out of fear. She had watched her father kill her mother and kept quiet. She had kept up her training and everything, but never told anyone how strong she was. She had always been kind and gentle to most people and what did she have to show for it...nothing. She had got hooked to the chakra boosters that she was given and she just didn't know where this path would take her. She wanted to live happily with Neji and at the same time she wanted everyone to see who she really was and not this timid shy girl with no backbone. Only Neji, Temari, Tsunade, and Shikamaru had know about her being the blue mystic while her father had just guessed. She wanted people to know her and to understand her. She also knew it would take time and that she could do anything with Neji at her side._

Hinata kept these thoughts going until she fell into a deeper sleep. Neji looked at her and was at least happy that he could once again see her smile.

--

A/N: well this is the second to last chapter of this fic...yeah i know...it's been awhile...thanks to all of you that have read this though...i really appreciate it...i will give thanks to everyone in the last chapter...so yeah two more chapters and this will be complete...hope you all enjoyed it thanks for sticking with me this long...and even if you haven't stuck with me thanks for reading...


End file.
